Naruto's Fatal Frame VI
by Amoridere
Summary: Someone is going to die, who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's fatal frame VI: Tokui-san's unknown past and her uncertain fate pt 1

I don't know Tokui-san's past and her future will remain uncertain. Tokui-san had once told me that if she had a wound that could send her into a blind rage, she would obliterate everything in her path, including herself. I wouldn't want that to happen because I'd be lost in this curse without her. Tokui-san once told me of her past life and what her future may be. I do remember when she told how her life may end. She said:"_My life may end by itself. The way it will end is uncertain. By all means, my life could end by myself going into a blind rage the moment my potent blood is splattered and I obliterate everything in my path including myself. I'm of the living dead so nothing can hurt me but me being sliced in half, a slash wound to the neck, a slash wound to the shoulder, and anything of that nature will certainly send me into a blind rage that could kill me during the process."_She spoke those very words, knowing that her life could be ended by her powers being unleashed and her blood being spilled at the same time could send her into a blind rage and kill her and anyone else in her path. Once, I sat the park bench from the night before. I was waiting for Tokui-san. She appeared but she seemed fascinated with something. "What are you fascinated with?'' I asked.

"I don't know exactly but I'm fascinated with your parents."

"Why's that?"

"You look like them in a way."

"How is that?''

"Your mother's blue eyes, your father's blonde hair, combine them makes you."

"How else are you fascinated?"

"They feelings of love and affection and know what it is, I don't know what 'love and affection' is but it must be a wonderful thing."

Tokui-san is awfully fascinated with love and affection. She doesn't know what it is. She doesn't have this particular emotion. I wonder about her past. She doesn't show anything of remorse, sadness, and/or love and affection. I feel guilty of asking but do I have to? What has occurred in Tokui-san's past? Those questions still remain unanswered. She has only 4 emotions(See _Butterflies from the abyss_). "Tokui-san! Tokui san! Where are you? I have to ask something about you!" I called out while limping to her.

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun. What is it?"

"What happened in your past life?"

"I have almost no recollection of my past life but I do remember parts of it. I'm a partial amnesiac."

"Oh, I see."

We talked for a while. I have no means of what she may be saying but she is telling me what has happened to her up to this point. " None-chyteroptic (ky-rop-ter-ick) creatures make me curious." said Tokui-san.

"What's a 'chyteroptic' ?"

"You mean 'chyteropterins'(ky-rop-ter-ins) or chyteroptera(ky-rop-ter-a), either one is good but it's the same thing. A certain species of humanoid like creatures. Our wounds heal quickly. Bullets are harmless if we are shot. I'm different from other chyteropterins."

"How is that?"

"I'm of the living dead and only some of the wounds I get can heal, the rest may not. Healing depends on our blood and it's blood cells. My blood is decomposed and has almost no blood cells. I died shortly after being created, only to be revived again using the same things I was created out of. I don't feed on blood, well, not that I have before, most chyteropterins feed on blood. I never fed on blood. I have abilities that other chyteroptera can't perform. Some have wings, I can't fly unless I disperse myself into anything that can fly or be blown away in the wind. I commonly disperse myself into butterflies. I was made, not born. Any more questions?"

"No more but one. How much do you weigh?"

"I eat almost nothing, I'd be 1 IB. or 0 Ib. I never stood an a scale."

"You don't have very much body mass."

"Make any more hints about that, I'll slap you so hard that your face is going to sore for a week, you understand?"

"Mm-hm, yes, Tokui-san."

Time passed, we walked on. She spoke of how chyteroptera behave and their abilities and other things about her kind. When everything seemed to be fine, they weren't. Something felt odd. Something felt way wrong. I had a very, very bad feeling that something really awful was going to happen. Tokui-san walked on, I stayed behind. 5 minutes later, I was limping 8 miles to get home. It was going the same as usual but the curse told otherwise. No more than 30 minutes later, there was a sudden explosion of energy and putrid smelling, mohogonish-red brown blood spewed all over the place. I was thrown 3 blocks away from the scene. "Tokui-san!" I called out. No answer. "Tokui!" I called out again. No answer. I continued to call out, there was no response. "Tokui?" I called out once again. "TOKUI-SAN!" I screamed continually but there was no answer. I didn't know what had happened. My thoughts were racing. Had Tokui-san's fate been sealed when this explosion of daemonic aura and decomposed blood occurred?

To be continued….

**What happened to you.…. **


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Naruto's fatal frame VII: Tokui-san's unknown past and uncertain fate pt 2

After lying down and calling out for Tokui-san for 45 minutes, I struggled to my feet. I decided to see what had happened and limped back to the scene, calling Tokui-san's name. I got no answer. Time passed, the wind blew. I saw something circling in the wind. They were small pieces of fabric, small tufts of medium/tinted blonde hair, and a still tied ribbon around hair, before it dropped to the ground. "Tokui-san, tell me you didn't." I slowly whispered. My eyes welt up in tears. The curse had sealed Tokui-san's fate. Something had happened to her that has sent her into a blind rage and caused her to obliterate herself. I knew I was on my own. I saw a butterfly that was about the same colors as Tokui-san, since Tokui-san can disperse herself or can turn herself in this particular form, she rarely turns herself into a single butterfly and only disperse herself 100 or more butterflies to fly across far distances but this, I wanted to find out. It was fluttering around in circles, then it fluttered off, I followed it, calling Tokui-san's name (she has two different names, I only call her one of them). I continued to follow it, until I reached the cliff (the 'cliff of tears'). It flew back and landed on my nose and stretched its multicolored wings as if to say goodbye. It flew away, off the edge of the cliff and disappeared without a trace. Finally, I have to reveal the truth to my parents. Tokui-san is gone and there's nothing more I can do. The string of lies has to end, right here, right now. She's met her unfortunate end and I'll meet mine too, if I continue to lie. I limped home in tears. Tokui-san was done for. Her body was gone, her spirit partially remained. My parents were confused of why I was crying so much. "Naruto, did something happen?" They asked.

"Yes!"

"What had happened, Naruto?"

"Tokui-san…."

"Yes, go on."

"She exploded."

"How did that happen?"

" I don't know! All I know is that she obliterated herself until she was little more than just a butterfly, Nitwits!"

"Excuse us!"

"I didn't mean to snap or call you 'nitwits'. I'm just upset about Tokui-san's sudden end."

"Well, you're excused."

"I also have a confession to tell. If I confess, will I get in trouble?'

"You can tell us."

"When we were playing in the attic and I looked into the forbidden mirror, about 4 months ago, and I am now cursed. I tried to make it right but I looked into the Hellish abyss when Tokui-san told me not to and I cursed myself even more."

"Why hadn't you told us for 4 months?"

"No, I hadn't and now Tokui-san, my only aid and companion through this curse, is done for and fate won't be kind again, to someone else I care about."

"You didn't tell us why."

"You told me not to or I'll be sorry."

"You still could've told us."

"Tokui-san may not be here to tell you the truth but this is what she may've wanted."

"You're not supposed to hide to it from us."

"I'm sorry."

"We understand."

"I'll be lost in this curse and fate may not be so kind as it is to me and not how it was to Miyu."

"You know what had happened to her?"

"I followed a crimson butterfly, which in turn was Miyu. She told me she killed herself so she wouldn't perform the forbidden ritual."

"We had not known her fate had been suicide."

"She didn't suffer." 

"What did you do with the forbidden mirror?"

"I had cast it into the Hellish abyss but I looked into it when Tokui-san has told me not to."

"At least you aren't blind."

"Why couldn't've been me and not Tokui-san or Miyu? Why couldn't my life have been ended first? I want my suffering to end!"

"Naruto, stop it! Just stop it!"

"There is little you can do!"

"What do mean there is little we can do? We've done a lot for you, haven't we?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"I meant about the curse and my failing condition."

"Don't say that .Oh, please don't."

"Tokui-san knew more about this curse than I did and now her spirit partially remains."

"What do you mean by 'partially'?"

"Her spirit was separated into two, considering the fact that Tokui-san told me that chyteroptera has two souls."

"In other words that means what now?"

"She's not much use and her remaining spirit has been transferred to the Hellish abyss and there may be no other way to save her, since some time ago, she told me to dare not peer into it."

"How exactly did she die?"

"I'm not sure but I do remember her putrid-smelling splattering and her strong aura going amuck when an explosion occurred but I can tell you that she may've died of an injury that may've caused her to go into blind rage and that is all I can say."

They knew of the loss and tried to comfort but nothing could bring her back from the Hellish abyss. Later that night, I went back to the field of lunarian flowers. This had brought back a memory from two nights before. Tears flow. I know that now, I must keep our promise. I limped back home. Tokui-san will never come back but her life was a trifle and an ultimate sacrifice.

To be continued….

**That's sort of what she would look like in single butterfly form**


End file.
